Princess and Dark knight (re-uploaded again)
by Shadow-00-knight
Summary: She stood at top of the building where they once used to spend time together, years ago. She stood there as she reminisce all the wonderful memories she had of him. She wondered how things had come to this. Where did it all go wrong, then she remembered that it all began with one word, one name and That one moment had changed their life. Sequel to knight and queen.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham

She stood there, at top of the building where they once used to spend time together all those years ago. She stood there as she reminisce all the wonderful memories she had of him ….. of them, As she looked out at the city below her feeling lonely. She wondered how things had come to this. Where did it all go wrong, then she remembered that it all began with one word, one name which Bruce had uttered while he was under the black mercy's influence. That one moment had changed their life and she now stood at the end of that path all alone, without him by her side.

 _"Batman!" Diana yelled out_

 _She was injured heavily during the fight with Mongul and she then She saw a flash of blue and red fly over her and punch Mongul away from her. it was then Diana noticed the absence of Batman, who had asked her to keep mongul distracted while he tries to release superman from his dream world. She slowly got to her feet wishing the whole time that the dark knight was fine but She had already guessed what had happened when she noticed the absence of Batman beside Superman when he attacked Mongul and she was now more than worried on what that could do to Bruce as She had seen what it had done to Superman as it caused him to get so angry that for a moment she thought that he might kill mongul. When she finally made her way to Batman, she felt her a pain in her heart as she saw the smile on his face. She knew she would be tearing him apart from a dream, a dream that showed him his heart's desire, for a moment she wondered what was he dreaming about as she clutched onto one of the plants tentacles, trying to rip it off of him. She saw his smile falter a bit as she tried hard to rip the plant off him. She called out his name and told him to wake up._

 _Just as she managed to rip the plant off his chest she heard him speak, half in daze of Black Mercy's effect. She heard him call out to his heart's desire, he said a name. For a moment Diana hoped that he had said her name, but her hope was shattered when he spoke again._

" _I ….. love … too ….. Selina" Bruce muttered under the influence of Black Mercy as Diana finally managed to rip the black mercy of his chest and threw it across the room. Diana staggered back, as the revelation of what Bruce said hit her hard. She moved forward and held Batman up who was about to fall down as he was still half dazed._

" _Diana?" Batman spoke as if unsure_

" _Yes Bruce, It's me" she spoke as she looked into his deep blue eyes and asked him what he had seen in his dream. Batman replied her query with silence and in that moment Diana knew that things will never be the same._

 _And then eight months after this ordeal which made him realize his heart's desire, Diana started to hear rumors about certain Billionaire Playboy and Selina Kyle and she felt her chances to win Bruce slip away. Even then she held on to hope that Bruce just needed a break or that this was all ploy which was a part of some big complicated Batman plan or maybe, she hoped, he was trying to make her jealous which If he was, it worked, but she still didn't say anything._

 _She refused to believe it was real, him and her. All the times their relationship fell apart, all the times they were on opposite sides of the law, all the times she used him and Diana thought maybe she was still using him or his money. She knew that Bruce didn't really enjoy going to parties and gala's, but he seemed to go to an awful lot of them recently, with Selina and she had different extravagant dress and different priceless jewelry every time. It wasn't until Diana saw the magazine cover later she finally accepted that it is real for him as she saw his smile, the smile which she thought he meant only for her, the full, real smile._

 _Then a few weeks later they got engaged. Few days after that Clark, Lois, and Diana spent an evening with them, just five friends having fun. She felt pangs of jealousy and guilt and anger creep up on her every time she saw her in his arms. It was only later that evening when Diana and Selina found themselves alone she spoke_

 _"I saw the way you keep looking at him, Princess." Bruce was the only one who ever called her that and She felt a surge of anger rise in her as she spit that word out, no affection like when he used to use it._

 _"Whatever your intentions are, he's mine, and I won't let any immortal bitch take him from me."_

 _Before Diana could reply Lois joined them and they went back to acting as if nothing happened._

 _She had taken a break from the league and returned to her home as she couldn't stand the thought of him not being with beside her. She wondered if this is how her mother felt when Hades had chosen Persephone over Hippolyta. She didn't attend their wedding, even though he was one of her two best friends, and she couldn't even bring herself to watch them walk down the aisle_

 _After that, she stayed on Themyscira. She became the Queen and passed down the mantle of wonder woman to Donna. She argued that she couldn't be the queen and wonder woman at the same time, but it really was the heartache from what she had not had and lost. She had even gone on a few dates with other men, but none of them were him._

 _Occasionally she'd see something about him or their children in the news or on paper or via Donna. Whenever she saw their photos in the paper she would for a moment get lost in the dream and wonder about her life with Bruce and their kids. Perhaps it was their destiny, two mortals with abilities that may surpass some metas to end up together. And now Together with their older siblings and nieces and nephews, they not only cleaned up Gotham, but they formed the core of not only justice league and teen titans but nearly every super hero team in existence._

Few decades later, Superman visited her. She was filled with joy as in her attempt to purge her feeling for Bruce she had also lost contact with her best friend. But Superman had a grim look on his face.

" _Hey Diana" Superman spoke_

" _What happened Kal? …. Is everything okay? .. is he ?" Diana asked as she was not able to control the growing feeling of dread within her._

" _He is dying Diana. He has cancer. Doctors said he might not make another week"_

 _Diana's heart broke and but she held back her tears as she imagined her dark knight's demise._

" _He said he wanted to see you before …." Superman dint have the courage to finish his sentence. " please try to make it, you owe him atleast that" Superman told her just as he left her all alone one the shore of the beach._

 _She left Thermyscira to see her dark knight and see him and tell him for one last time. She reached Gotham a day later after Superman's visit. When she arrived at the manor she was ushered inside by Bruce's granddaughter ' Diana. She choked when she heard that Bruce named his granddaughter after her. She entered the room where Bruce lay, she saw Selina sitting by his bedside look up at her and left the room leaving Diana alone with Bruce. Soon enough she found herself standing beside the one who was once known as Batman. Seeing him made her realize how much she missed him and how long it's been. She wished that atleast for once she had fought for him harder._

" _Hey Princess" Bruce spoke in a coarse voice as saw her. She felt tears build up behind her eyes when she heard him._

" _hey Bruce" she sat beside him and placed her hand on his cheek " how are you feeling?"_

" _I think Clark would have already told you about that"_

 _Diana bit her lips and nodded._

" _Thanks for coming Princess. I dint think you would come"_

" _Of course I would come, you old fool. I am just sorry I left"_

" _hehe … hehe (cough) (cough)" Bruce tried to laugh put ended up coughing" who are you calling old, Wonder Woman ….. I missed you .. you know that?"_

" _I missed you too Bruce" she said as she a tear slipped past her eyes " I missed you a lot …. " She didn't bother to wipe away her eyes and looked at Bruce and whispered almost to herself_

 _Diana felt Bruce's hand reach for hers and squeeze it gently. " I know, Diana. I guess I have always known. I had feeling for you too"_

" _Then why?" she asked suddenly angry_

" _You_ _are 5000 years old immortal being and I am a mere mortal who had only few years of his life left" Bruce spoke as he remembered what Hippolyta once told him long ago on Thermyscira. He raised his feeble hands to her cheeks and wiped her tears away. "I never wanted you to be sad because of me. I always wanted you to be happy. But I guess I wanted to say goodbye for one last time"_

 _Diana's tears were flowing freely down her eyes as she realized that if she had just fought harder for him then he would have been by her side. She cried silently as she looked at him and bend down to give a quick kiss on his lips and said_

" _Goodbye , My Dark Knight"_

" _Goodbye Princess"_

So now she stood here confessing her love and her regret as Bruce had passed away that night in his sleep. And here she was now. An immortal Woman filled with regret and sorrow as she mourned the passing of her one true love. It seemed to her that she had waited for him her entire life only to lose him without ever having him. Then finally she let her feeling out as she cried and wished how she had courage to tell him her feelings in past. Just as she found herself out of tears to cry she heard a sound. A voice calls out to her. She looked around to find the source of this familiar voice but found no one.

Then she heard it again, someone call her name. She froze for a few seconds as she finally recognized the voice. The voice came as an echo from a faraway distance and yet she could discern his concern for her in it. Diana screwed her eyes shut and clasped her ears to block the voice out of her head and she felt something tug at her heart. Diana thought maybe this is how people felt when they lose someone so important to them that they start to hallucinate about them and go crazy, she had heard from Wally that such incident happened often in Man's world.

Despite her efforts, his voice in her head refused to stop as he kept calling out to her.

"Princess ... It's me"

"Princess ... It's me ... I am here ... Please come to me"

Diana shivered as she felt his hand caress her cheek and wipe away her tears and place a kiss on her lips, which caused her eyes to fly open as the kiss felt real enough for her to kiss him back. When she opened her eyes, as expected, she saw him. She saw him in all his glory, donned in his black suit with his cowl pulled back showing his face and the concern in his eyes. Diana struggled for a moment and wondered if her heartache had finally driven her mad. She didn't mind though, if this madness gave her the comfort of Bruce then she would gladly accept it.

"Bruce" she called out. As she tried to move her hands and feel his face and once again she felt an all too familiar tug on her chest. She looked down at it to find Bruce struggling to separate her from some plant that had attached itself to her.

The pant looked all too familiar.

It was Black mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

The world stood still and time stopped moving when she realized what had happened and she felt an uncontrollable rage rise in her as she grabbed on to the plant that was digging into her skin. It hurt like hell but she didn't mind the pain as she had just been to her own hell. With every ounce of strength left Batman and Diana pulled the black mercy off her and she ripped it apart in rage. Then she looked at Batman

"Bruce! ... Bruce ... Bruce" she kept repeating his name as she held his face in her hands and kept kissing him and then she collapsed into his arms unconscious as Bruce stood there with Diana in his arms with confusion and concern etched on his face on what had just happened.

 **Fortress of solitude**

Diana had succeeded in removing the Black mercy of his chest and snapping him from his dream of his parents. He was disoriented and felt a bit weak, so it took a moment for Batman to realize what had happened. He immediately looked at Diana and found her in Black Mercy's grip. As superman was busy fighting Mongul, He tried to stand up as the lingering effects of black mercy had left him with feeling of exhaustion and yet he pushed through with determination of helping Diana. When he approached her he saw that she was already under It's influence but there was one difference, one critical difference between Diana's current state and that of his and Superman's. Where Superman and Batman had a smile on their face as Black mercy showed what was once lost to them, Diana's face was on full of sorrow. Batman struggled to rip the plant off Diana but every attempt he made only resulted in it reinforcing It's hold on her. After few more helpless tries and realized that he needs Superman's strength to remove the plant of Diana without hurting her more. Just as he was about to call Superman with a plan for him to help Diana while Batman will keep Mongul distracted even if it meant him to be little more than punching bag in his current state. Then he heard her speak.

"Bruce"

He heard her call out his name. For a moment he thought that Diana had succeeded in escaping from Black Mercy's control on her own but abandoned the idea when he saw tears run down her cheeks from her dazed eyes. He realized that Diana was having a dream about him and from looks of it the dream was anything but happy one.

It was then he remembered hearing Diana's voice when he was under Black Mercy influence and decided to do the same to help Diana. He kept calling out her name as he tried again and again to save her from the vile clutches. Not being able to see her in misery anymore he wiped away her tears as he called out to her.

"Princess ... Wake up"

He then removed his cowl and cradled her face in his hands.

"Princess ... It's me ... I am here ... Please come to me" he said as he gave her a kiss clinging on to slight hope that it maybe enough to bring her out of her daze, atleast partially.

His body froze when he felt Diana kiss him back. He immediately pulled away and looked into her eyes which looked a little more focused as they looked in to his.

He then saw Diana's face contort in anger as she ripped black mercy of her and into pieces. She then kept calling out his name and running her hands across his face as she kept kissing it, if she imagined him to be a hallucination and she collapsed in to his arms.

 **Wayne Manor**

After defeating mongul Bruce took Diana to Wayne manor asked Alfred to called Leslie Tompkins.

Diana woke up a day later and was surprised and confused to find Bruce sitting on a chair beside her bed and asleep with his head on her bed. She observed his face as it looked peaceful and just like that she shuddered for a moment as she remembered his death in her dreams and her eyes again brimmed with tears. Bruce woke up to find Diana looking at him with tears in her eyes. He slipped his hand between hers and gave it a slight reassuring squeeze as he sat beside her. As if on instinct she rested her head on his shoulders and threaded her fingers with Bruce's and sat there in silence.

"You okay, Princess"

She nodded to his answer but still he could sense her tense up. To ease her up and ask her about what she saw he spoke.

"I saw my parents" Bruce said out of the blue as Diana looked at him with confused expression.

"When black mercy ... You know. I was back in that dark alley way in front of the gun that would kill my parents. But the man never had a chance to pull the trigger. My father saved us as he fought the mugger"

Diana realized the similarities between the one that Clark and Bruce saw.

" I had a nightmare. Not a happy dream. I was lost and all alone. Maybe that plant hated me" Diana said

"I don't think that's what happened" he said as he suspected how black mercy operated.

"Black mercy depends on hope" Bruce Said

"Hope?... I thought it shows you your desires... Not despair"

" That is the product of hope ... Desire and despair are both product of hope ... In one case it gives you hope and in another it snatches it away"

Diana nodded her head as she understood Bruce's explanation about hope but was still confused why she was the only one trapped in nightmare.

As if sensing her confusion he spoke

"Me and Clark have lost something very important in the past ... His is last of his kind and my parents were shot down in front of me. We were worried and feared over happened in past and about what we lost, so based on that black mercy showed us our desire. Gave us hope buy giving us back what we lost"

"You on the other hand Princess was worried about the future and afraid of losing what you have. You, princess were already full of hope, so it showed you despair by taking away your hope"

Just as Bruce finished speaking Diana understood why she was shown her dream. Bruce was right she didn't have much qualms about the past but she was worries about her future , a future with him, a future of them.

"What did you see, Diana?" Bruce asked. Maybe it was embarrassment or maybe it was unwilling to say out his fate out loud. But she didn't tell him everything

"I left the man's world and quite the league and became the queen of Thermyscira"

"That's your nightmare?" Bruce asked knowing full well that he was involved in her nightmare as she called out his name during it

" I had lost all my friends. I left the league. Clark and I barely spoke. And you … you were married and lived a happy life … with someone else"

"Married?" Bruce asked half mused "pray tell whom to" he asked half-jokingly as he noticed that she used the word 'lived' realizing that he had died in her dreams.

"Selina ... " she spit out the name

A deep laughter filled her ears as she looked to her side to find Bruce laughing out loud.

Of all the time she had known bruce, he had hardly ever laughed out loud. Annoyed, She poked his ribs

"Ouch!"

"It's not funny"

"Please princess it is a little bit funny when you think about it …. Especially since she was the one who rejected my proposal in the past"

Diana turned her head at dangerously high speed as soon as Bruce said the word proposal. She was met with a mocking smile on his face that told her that he was just messing with her. She squeezed his hand a bit too tightly

"Ow ... It's just a joke, Diana"

"It was in bad taste. And since when do you make jokes?"

Bruce let out a deep sigh as he noticed that Diana had returned to her normal relaxed bossy self. Diana seemed to realize that he had tried to lighten the mood to make Diana feel at ease.

"You say the joke isn't funny ... But you are still smiling" Bruce said

She looked at him cupped his face with her hand and rested her forehead against his.

"I lost you Bruce... You said black mercy took away my hope... In my dream it took you away from me." Diana said as she fouhht back jer tears as Bruce caressed her face.

"Bruce, i lo-" Bruce interrupted Diana's confession as gave her a deep kiss to convey his own feelings.

"I love you too, princess" Diana was shocked at hearing this. Bruce knew why. Till now he had never admitted to himself or much less to anyone. But almost losing her and the thought of her absence was something that for first time in a long time stirred fear in his soul.

They kept kissing each other and confessing their love for each other. They held each other as if ther was no tomorrow and just as Bruce was on top her ...

"Ahem, Ahem" came a voice from the doorway.

Diana almost pushed Bruce too hard away from her and turned red unable to look at Alfred's face. Bruce stood up immediately and pretended nothing happened.

"My apologies for interrupting ... Well Master Grayson called and said that he had something for the Batman" Alfred spoke with his usual calm tone but both Diana and Bruce could see the smile he desperately tried to hide.

Bruce looked over at time and knew that it was time for his patrol. Diana stood up and looked at him expectedly. Bruce knew what he had to do. He moved closer to Diana for a moment forgetting Alfred was in the room

"I can leave the patrol to Dick. He can take care of things tonight" Bruce said as he knew that Diana wanted him to stay. Diana looked at him, their face inches from each other as she gave him a full smile. That beautiful and innocent smile which was the first thing that had pushed him down this rabbit hole. When she spoke Bruce was surprised as he dint expect her to give that reply

"No ... Go to patrol. Protect your city" Diana said. Seeing the rare look of bewilderment on her Dark knight's face she gave a small laugh.

" I love you, Bruce. All of you. Even Batman" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on his ... Cheeks as she realized Alfred was still in room. Bruce decided to go on patrol and asked Alfred to tell Dick where to meet him. He exited the room and they heard him mutter "It's about damn time already" which caused Diana to blush.

Bruce turned around and looked at Diana

"Are you sure princess?"

"I don't lie Batman. Now go" Bruce kissed Diana and heard Diana speak just as he exited the room

"I will be waiting for you right here, My dark knight"

All along Bruce was worried about the time when he would have to choose between his mission and Diana that he didn't entertain the possibility that she would never make him choose. She would always be with Bruce Wayne and fight beside Batman.

* * *

And thats end of third part of the one-shot series ... Well this one was a bit too long so i made it two chapter

So how was this? Did you like thay story?

Please do leave a review on this story ...


End file.
